Elecciones
by Vampn
Summary: ¿Qué se siente cuando no se siente nada? ¿Por qué vivir pensando todo lo que hacemos y no vivir haciendo lo que pensamos? Así es la raza humana, piensa y piensa, pocas veces actúa. ¿Qué camino seguir? Elegir no es fácil, todo el tiempo estamos enfrentados a elecciones y muchas veces eso que elegimos puede ser lo bueno o lo incorrecto. Mal summary, lo sé! FANFIC KLAINE.


**N/A:_ ¡Hola, chicos! Primer material completa y absolutamente mío que traigo a mi cuenta. Espero que lo disfruten, veré cuando tengo tiempo de seguir escribiendo y poder publicar el segundo episodio._**

**_Episodio ligeramente largo, para empezar está bien, supongo. Ya me iré acostumbrando a la longitud de los capítulos conforme vayan pasando._**

* * *

—¿Lo amas? —tú siempre tan directo, pero claro querías que tu mejor amigo te diga todo, de pe a pa. Así eras vos, si alguien te contaba algo, debía ser con cada detalle. _¡Que chico complicado!_ Pensaste.

—Tú sabes que no, lo quiero y compartimos muchas cosas juntos pero creo que ya no da para más. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta que nuestra relación se basa en la costumbre, en los recuerdos. Yo estoy enamorado de Nick, y no puedo estar con alguien y amar a otro.— Jeff, Jeff, siempre igual. Autentico y mujeriego. Pero con ese toque romántico que_ 'mata a todos',_ según el. El pobre tenía apenas 18 años y ya había tenido unos cuantos problemas de chicos. Su psicólogo: vos, Kurtie siempre al rescate.

—Rubio, sí que sos complicado, eh. –—Y su mirada hacia vos no fue la mejor –—No me mires así y decime, ¿por qué no hablaste con él? — Y notaste un gesto por parte de él tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta posible. Lo conocías, como si lo hubieras parido.

—El complicado sos vos, siempre con esas preguntas complejas. —Y una leve sonrisita nació en vos — No te rías. — Y ahora eras vos el que lo miraba de mal forma. —bueno che, no te enojes. Mejor respondo a tu pregunta. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, sabrías lo que vendría— No, no hablé con él y a ésto voy. —Su cara ya no era la misma, ahora su rostro notaba preocupación y sin llegar más lejos, angustia—Tengo miedo, es difícil renunciar a lo que ya es cotidiano, dejar la rutina y cambiar de aire. —Y sabías que se refería a tu amigo, Nick, cuando hablaba de cambiar. Pero también sabías que él era su mejor cambio—Dejar todo atrás y mirar para adelante, cuesta. Volver a empezar, madurar y elegir, saber que es lo que va a estar bien o de lo contrario, mal. —Agarró tu mano y te miró a los ojos, algo te iba a pedir, lo sabías. Vos estabas para él y con él siempre— ¿Qué hago, Kurtie?

—Lo que el corazón mande. —Y ahora estaba más confundido que nunca— Digo, vos amas a Nick, a Thad lo queres como bien dijiste, pero vos y yo sabemos que así mucho más no va a durar. A veces hay que cortar por lo bueno, porque después puede ser peor, y que terminen lastimados los dos. —Él te miraba con atención, y vos no te guardarías nada —Si seguís con Thad, lo vas a engañar a él y te vas a engañar a vos mismo.

—¿Y si Nick no me quiere? —Tonto no era, ya estaba pensando en que hacer para conquistarlo. Jeff tenía que ser.

—Te va a quedar en claro que los tenes bien puestos como para hacer lo que vos quisiste hacer, más allá de las consecuencias. —No se lo esperaba, y vos tampoco. Cuando querías eras así, y no te importaba demasiado, te la jugabas a todo o nada. —Éso te hace hombre, en cambio estar como un tonto detrás de una chico que no amas, eso te hace cagón. —Que bruto eras, pensaste para dentro. Pero sabías que tu amigo abriría los ojos de una vez por todas.

Cuando elegimos, estamos prefiriendo a una cosa antes que a otra o varias otras, pero es bueno saber que del otro lado dejamos algo bueno. Nuestra vida está rodeada de elecciones, en donde debemos pensar o tal vez actuar sin que nada nos importe. Cada uno pone su propio límite. Pero, sea cual sea el camino que tomemos, esas elecciones tendrán una consecuencia, eso es innegable. Por eso, muchos dudan si hacerle caso a la cabeza o al corazón. Nuestra propia vida es una elección. Por eso hay que saber elegir.

Si alguien te reconocía en la calle era un milagro. Emponchado de pies a cabeza. Mediados de Julio de asomaba y el frío se encontraba más intenso que nunca. Con tu pantalón a cuadrille, el cual odiabas porque en invierno te daba frío y en verano calor. Tu polera azul, polar del colegio azul y campera, azul.

Y pensaste que aburridos que eran los colegios, se encasillaban en dos o tres colores y de ahí nadie los sacaba. Éste era tu último año y la facultad te daba la bienvenida. Eras un típico adolescente, aunque dudaste decir eso, eras raro, siempre salías con cada cosa que no te hacían para nada típica. Querías disfrutar al máximo ese año, junto con tus amigas, viaje de egresados, bares, alcohol. Aunque tomabas poco y nada, pero nunca se lo debe dejar de lado cuando se habla de fiesta. Y tal vez algún o algunos chicos, y reíste por pensar éso.

Pero caíste a la realidad. Hoy tenías evaluación de Física y habías estudiado para pasar, Dios quiera que pases. Siempre hay algo bueno. Típica expresión de tu amiga Rachel, era Viernes y el Sábado ya te encontrarías en las esperadas vacaciones de invierno, cortas pero útiles.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Rachel, mi amiga de la primaria junto con Nick. Ella fue una de las primera en entregar el examen, y nos esperaba a mí y al morocho en el patio que como siempre, éramos de los últimos.

—A mi bien. —Contesté rápidamente.

—A mi también, espero. —agregó Nick.

—¿Y vos, Finn, qué pito tocas acá? —Vos y tus dudas. Porque claro, el mentiroso de tu amigo había entregado el examen cinco minutos después de Rachel para estar con ella en el patio. Eran novios, y admitías que te empalagaban demasiado, pero vos sabías que juntos eran felices.

—Gay no soy así que por ahora no toco ningún pito. —Y no pudiste evitar largar una carcajada, al igual de tus dos amigos. Te sentías bien porque sabías que había alguien más bruto que vos. —Pero, estoy con mi novia organizando una fiesta para la inauguración de las vacaciones de invierno. —Y eso era lo que Finn tenía, un chico de lo más sencillo, y cuando hacía algo, lo hacía de lo mejor.

—Me encanta la idea y lo que más quiero es fiesta, pero, ¿cómo vas a hacer una fiesta en tu departamento de tres ambientes? —Nick y sus preguntas.

—Vos siempre tan rápido. Sí, yo vivo en un departamento de tres ambientes con mi madre, pero mi padre vive en una casa de puta madre, y ahora va a viajar a España, así que tengo la casa para mí solo.

—Genial, Finn. —Agregaste— ¿Necesitas que hagamos algo? —No lo ibas a dejar haciendo todo solo, él siempre estaba para vos, y vos para él.

—Miren, mi idea es invitar a todo el curso y a algunos amigos del club. —Fanático del rugby, desde que lo conocías que se apasionaba por aquel deporte. —Si pueden mandan mails a los chicos del curso, porque yo con éso no me llevo muy bien, mucha tecnología para mí. —Éste chico ya no tiene cura, pensaste y reíste por dentro. El novio de tu amiga era un desastre.

—Perfecto Finn, nosotros nos encargamos. —Dijo Nick.

Seis de la tarde y ya habías mandado todos los mails para tus compañeros de curso. La fiesta sería el sábado, solo un día de espera. Rachel te llamó para avisarte que su novio había ido al club y sus amigos ya estaban invitados. Mucho no te importó, no eras de ésos que solo iban a las fiestas para estar con los chicos. Tu objetivo principal era divertirte con tus amigas.

Claro que mientras habías mandado los mails estabas conectado, tu estado era ocupado, ya que no querías que te molesten. Pero siempre hay alguien que ignora éso y te habla. Por suerte ya habías terminado con tu tarea, así que abriste la ventana para ver de quién se trataba.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Kurt, ¿cómo estás?

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien, todo bien. ¿Vos?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Todo en orden. Acabo de recibir el mail que mandaste, me encantó la idea, está más que claro que voy.

**Kurt Hummel:** ¡Genial! :) Voy a avisarle a Finn.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Bien. Mira, en realidad te hablé para preguntarte algo.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ok, decime.

**Sebastian Smythe:** ¿Vos crees que a Finn le molestaría si voy a la fiesta con mi novio?

**Kurt Hummel:** No tonto, nada que ver. Anda con él, cuantas más personas mejor, dijo Finn

**Sebastian Smythe:** Perfecto, gracias. Ya me voy yendo, tengo que hacer un par de compras, mañana nos vemos.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ok, besos.

Habían hecho la primaria juntos, y obviamente la secundaria. Pero así y todo, no era un gran amigo para vos. De tu vida él sabía muy poco, al igual que vos con la de él. Ni si quiera sabías que tenía novio, recién te habías enterado. Sabías que era un buen chico, pero era diferente a vos y a tus amigos. Finn, Jeff, Nick y Rachel. Ellos eran tus grandes amigos. Vos eras un chico social, pero siempre supiste que amigos hay pocos. Lo que importa no es la cantidad sino la calidad, éso era algo que te había enseñado tu padre, y que bien hizo en hacerlo.

El agua caliente recorría tu cuerpo. Claro, eran las siete de la tarde y a las nueve debías estar en la casa de tu amigo. Tu amigo Nick siempre te decía que debías prepararte con más tiempo, pero ya era parte de vos llegar tarde a todos lados. O más bien, tal como decía Rachel, no llegabas tarde, te hacías desear. Histérica tu amiga, siempre con ese tipo de expresiones.

Eras de los que se bañaba rápido. Preferías gastar el tiempo probándote una y otra prenda, y peinándote. Dicho y hecho, eran las nueve menos veinte minutos y ya estabas listo. Los gritos de tu madre y de tu hermano ya se hacían presentes. Sí, para tu desgracia tu hermano Ryder estaba invitado, ya que era amigo de Finn. Veinte años y vos parecías más grande que él. Un inmaduro, siempre lo decías.

Tu madre se encargó de llevarlos. Todavía no había asumido que sus nenes habían crecido y podían ir solos. Pero, también te sentías seguro así, ella te cuidaba.

—¿Ése no es Sebastian? —preguntó Rachel mientras observaba a aquel chico que estaba de la mano de un rubio.

—Sí, Rachel, y el chico de al lado es el novio. —Comentaste, te habías acordado de lo que habían hablado el día anterior.

—¡Chicos! —se escuchó un leve grito masculino. Voltearon y allí estaba Sebastian. Se dirigía hacia ustedes.

—¿Cómo estás, Seb? —Y lo saludaste con un beso en la mejilla, al novio también. Parecía un chico simpática.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —El clima no era el mejor, y el debía encargarse de romper el hielo.

—Estamos buscando a Jeff y a Finn. —Cortito y al píe. Porque claro, Rachel cuando quería era muy fría, seguías afirmando: no hay chica más histérica que ella.

—Yo los vi cuando llegué, estaban con unos chicos, supongo que serán del club. —Y ahí te preguntaste que estaría haciendo Jeff con los chicos del club. Pero nada te sorprendía si venía de él, tu mejor amigo era una caja de sorpresa.

Once de la noche. Tu mejor amigo te sacó a bailar. Siempre era así, ustedes eran pareja de baile. Tres canciones y estabas algo cansado. Se sentaron en el sillón con un trago.

—Voy a empezar rugby en el club de Finn. —Y notaste lo feliz que estaba por éso. Si él era feliz, vos también.

—Qué bueno, Jeff.

—Sí. Además los chicos son muy buenos, recién estuve hablando con ellos. Y uno de ellos me dijo algo que me terminó de abrir los ojos sobre lo que tengo que hacer con Thad. —Y nunca habías visto a tu mejor amigo tan decidido. —Lo voy a dejar y voy a luchar por Nick. —Sonrió y vos también. Lo abrazaste y le susurraste que lo lograría. —Le voy a hacer caso al corazón y no a la cabeza. —Y ahí entendiste que él te conocía más que nadie.

Dos de la mañana y estabas más aburrido que nunca. Rachel a los besos con su novio, Jeff hablando con Nick, Sebastian bailando demasiado cerca de su novio. Pediste un trago bastante fuerte y te sentaste en uno de los sillones. Te sentías una tonto por no tener con quien bailar aquella noche, porque claro, a vos te hubiese encantado que un chico esté atrás tuyo todo el día, te bese y te diga que con él siempre serias feliz. Pero a vos las cosas no se te daban así, y nunca te habías quejado por eso, pero en el fondo sabías que una relación formal no te vendría nada mal.

Media hora se sumó al reloj y tu estado de aburrimiento ya era casi inhumano. Pensaste en meterte entre alguna de las parejas, pero lo pensaste dos veces y preferiste quedarte sentado. Si te metías entre Rachel y Finn, tu amigo te pasaría factura toda tu vida. Con Jeff y Nick no había chance de interrumpir, vos eras muy conciente de lo que tu mejor amigo estaba buscando, y lo apoyabas más que nunca. Con respecto a Sebastian y su novio, no tenías la suficiente confianza como para ir y ponerte a bailar con ellos.

Suspiraste y pediste otro poco de aquel trago. Cuando volviste al sillón notaste que alguien se había sentado a tu lado. No le diste importancia y continuaste mirando a tus amigos.

—¿Ahogando penas? —Miraste a aquel chico y te perdiste en sus ojos avellana. Rápidamente caíste a la realidad y entendiste que se trataba de un total desconocido para vos, aunque seguro era amigo de Finn.

—Algo así. Las parejas felices y el soltero se queda en el sillón tomando alcohol como si éso fuera lo divertido de la fiesta. —Que irónico que eras. Aquel chico te miraba y no te sacaba sus ojos de encima.

—Dímelo a mí, todos mis amigos van a todos lados con sus parejas. Pero así y todo yo me divierto, siempre hay alguien más para divertirse. —Te sonrió y te sentiste raro. Ni si quieras sabias su nombre y sentías que ese chico te entendía más que nadie. —Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Kurt.

—Un gusto, Kurt. —Y otra vez ésos ojos se apoderaban de vos.

—El gusto es mío. ¿Tu nombre como es? –—Y tu don para hacer sociales se hacía presente.

—Blaine.

—¿Vos haces rugby con Finn? —Jeff ya te estaba contagiando. No sabías porque, pero querías conocer más a aquel chico de ojos casi verdes.

—Así es. Yo a Finn lo conozco desde los ocho años, somos grandes amigos. Supongo que vos sos amigo del colegio, ¿no? —Y él tampoco se quedaba atrás con las preguntas.

—Sí. Finn entro en primer año en mi colegio y desde aquel momento que lo vengo aguantando. —El río cortamente y vos también.

—¿Jeff es tu amigo también?

—Jeff es mi mejor amigo. —Dijiste con orgullo. Jamás dudarías de aquello.

—Hace unas horas estuve hablando con él. Me comentó su gran problema de amor. — Entendiste que Blaine era el chico que lo había animado a tu amigo. —Le expliqué que si de amor se trata para actuar es mejor no pensar, dejarse llevar y que nos importe un bledo todo. —Éso ya era muy fuerte para vos. Aquel chico de ojos avellana decía y pensaba lo mismo que vos. —Corazón caliente, cabeza fría. —Ésas mismas palabras eran las que le habías dicho a mejor amigo.

—¿Alguna vez te dejaste llevar por ésto que me estás diciendo?

—Sí. Ahora.

Y no pudiste pensar nada más, ya que tus labios se encontraban pegados a los de él. No sabías como reaccionar. El chico de ojos avellana te había besado, y vos no lo frenaste. Al principio tu boca no tenía demasiado movimiento, pero como bien dijo él, te dejaste llevar sin que nadie ni nada te importe y te metiste en sus labios de una manera increíble. Él se había apoderado de tu cintura, y vos de sus rulos.

Muchas veces creemos que para hacer algo antes tenemos que recorrer un gran y largo camino. Muchas veces eso es cierto, pero muchas otras no lo es. Es que no tenemos las agallas suficientes para hacer eso que parece ser nuestro objetivo principal, y usamos como excusa al tiempo. _'El tiempo lo dice todo'. 'El tiempo cura todo'. 'Tiempo al tiempo'._ Pero, si lo que queremos está al alcance de nuestras manos, ¿por qué darle lugar al tiempo? Cuando uno realmente quiere algo, no hay tiempo ni horarios que impidan lograr aquel objetivo.

¿Qué se sentirá cuando uno se enamora? Y otra vez esa pregunta se hacía presente en tu cabeza.

* * *

_Les agradecería muchísimo que, cuando terminen de leer, dejen un review acá abajo. Cuesta unos segundos, y a mí la sonrisa me dura toda una semana._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
